


His Eyes

by liliesinthesky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, Bipper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky
Summary: Dipper is sent to spend the entire summer break working with his grunkle Stan in a small town in Oregon. One night he meets someone he probably shouldn't and is both smitten and terrified by him. His old curiosity for the supernatural and unknown overrun his logic to help them, even if it hurts him.*Dipper is depicted as a 17-year-old in this AU





	1. A Freeze of Time

 

I figure I deserve this much. After all the trouble I managed to get myself into my Junior year I can't say I'm shocked. My parents sick and disappointed of me decided against grounding me, instead, they decided it was best to send me miles away to Oregon, with my great Uncle Stanford to work at his place for the whole summer. The angst and energy that accompanied simmered down in the past months, instead I nodded at my punishment and took my bus to my home for the next 3 months. I knew little of my grunkle Stan, my parents mentioned the Mystery Shack, a tourist attraction, though I couldn't imagine what could be of attraction in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere Oregon.

Now that I've been here for 2 weeks, I realize maybe I should have paid attention to what mom was saying about stan. The 'tourist attraction' was nothing more but made up items, and more of a tourist trap. Grunkle Stan is a crook, but I can admire his drive and business skill in more ways I'd like to admit. I work more than I get paid, and part of me wonders if my parents even told him why I was here or if he's just like this because he knows I can't complain and has no issues overworking any of his employees. The room he had 'prepared' for me had more spiders than Stan had neighbors, I probably spent more time cleaning out my room the first 2 days than I did settling in. After mandatory cleaning to avoid spider bites, grunkle Stan began to order me around, my last job on my 5th day being cleaning out the surrounding area of the Mystery Shack. I was intrigued by the woods. Maybe it was my lack of knowledge outside of city life but I had never seen a place so close to the woods. No fence like the movies, no keep out signs. With some curiosity and Wendy, one of Stans' other employees, I found myself that same night standing near the edge of the woods, beer cans crumbled at my feet, complaining to wendy, not much older than me, that we needed something stronger.

But now it's just me. Wendy is slowly preparing her belongings as she's apparently leaving town sometime in the next months, and Soos, the only other employee didn't seem one to go out for a midnight drink. I stayed closer to the west entrance of the shack, the flickering light of the porch visible from my peripheral view. My phone connection isn't awful from here, and I get to catch up with my few friends at home and Mabel without the lagging speed from being indoors. But I look up slightly and the flickering light is gone. I immediately feel my body tense up, and I let my earphones drop. I kick aside the leaves at my feet as I get up from my comfortable position on the trunk. I guess the light went off but I don't think grunkle Stan cares that I'm out here. At night. Drinking booze. The breeze feels cold suddenly, and Keep walking steady but goosebumps ride up my skin, there was no breeze before. I can see the outline of the house perfectly now, even if it's almost pitch black.

Crunching leaves on my left side make me stop on my tracks, and I can swear I heard a sound like a breath on my right side. Something in me ignites, not quite fear but like fire and curiosity, almost like when Mabel and I would go trespassing to try to catch ghosts on abandon sites. I look finally to my sides and see nothing, I smile and walk up the steps. Until I see a shadow behind me, now I'm running up and locking the doors. Now I feel the fear I never found before.


	2. A Freeze of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music*  
> SYML - Where's my Love  
> I worked on this story years ago, it was refreshing to touch upon it again. Any Creative criticism welcome.

I kick off my shoes and run up the creaky stairs, a silent prayer that Stan is knocked out and snoring. My bedrooms' lock is an old rusted chain latch, and I clumsily put it in place. I try to catch my breath, and let my body slide down to the floor. My heart feeling like it might burst through my chest. Mabel and I would explore run down areas in search of anything 'out of the ordinary' and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, I know she lost interest a while ago, leaving me alone with my theories and books. I gather courage and look to my sides, and finally stand up from the floor in front of my door. Maybe I just saw a shadow of an animal. I sit on my bed, the springs squeaking loudly, and I turn on the tiny bedside lamp. But I can't hear Stans' snores, I can't hear the static of the old tv he always forgets to turn off. I look by my window and see no moonlight, no stars. But I know I should see moonlight, it's almost a full moon tonight. But I lose my train of thought when I see a shadow, a human shadow.

My eyes lock up in place, my breath hitches up in my throat. I don't move, my hand still carrying my phone, should I scream? Turn around and run out where? I start to feel my eye twitch, my arms full of goosebumps. I slowly move my head to where the shadow stands, next to the end of my bed. The shadow stands still, I see no person next to it. I tell my brain this is a dream, but I'm able to remember my dinner, remember the last text Mabel sent me, I remember the taste of the cheap beer. I remember the sigh next to my ear.

"You can move now".

I turn, shrieking and immediately putting my hands on my mouth. I guy not much older than me stands, a calm expression on his face. Bright Gold eyes locked on me. I can hear my thundering heart, and the faint sound of a clock ticking.

"What… what do you want?" My voice shakes, but I mentally applaud myself for being able to speak as I slowly stand up.

"I've never seen you before."

"Same goes for you, I don't think Stan has nighttime employees". He continues to eye me up, the calm expression was gone, his eyes widen just for a second, when they lock with mine, his mouth twisting up and forming a straight line.

"You're the old man's nephew, right?"

I can't drop the eye contact, even if I wanted to, I feel glued. I flinch as his stares narrows, a bothered expression on his face, or maybe disappointed. The golden light of the lamp matches his eyes, making it look like he's emitting it.

"why are you here?" He finally looks away, pulls out a pocket watch from his jacket, tapping it impatiently.

I drop down my hands and gasp loudly.

"you followed me, no chased me from the woods.."

"you ran because you wanted to, no one chased you".

"Come up into my room and start to ask questions like you own the place? Who are you? And why are you here?"

He stares up at me again, the same bothered looked on his face, he sighs heavily, looking down at the floor.

"Someone you shouldn't have been able to see." He steps closer to me, his eyes still glowing gold.

"Why are you looking for things you shouldn't, Pines?" He puts his fingertips on my chest and pushes me down on the bed. Actual panic begins to take over me, I try to move up but my body feels paralyzed.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about".

"You like this rush, don't you? The unknown, stepping into mysterious danger. It fuels you up".

I feel my body become cold, his fingertips still on my chest, almost like the small force alone can hold me down. He curls them slightly, I see them slowly move up to my chin. He bends towards me now, the gold light blinding me.

"You shouldn't have been able to see me, but you do, which makes you a little more special than everyone else, isn't that nice. More useful than Stanley, and Stanford never came back… but you're here."

The names he throws out don't make sense, I know Grunkle Stanford but don't recognize Stanley. He's whispering down to me, hand fully cupping my chin and cheek. From here I can see him better, the golden blonde hair gathered back, freckles around a small nose, his lips still pursed into a harsh line, and his eyes still glowing. He looks like a surreal creature, not quite human, and beautiful.

"Let me go you fucking weirdo I don't know what you want but I don't have it.."

"But you do". He holds on to my shirt, dragging me to stand. I lean on the wall for support, the room spins and I see his eyes glow even more.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" I feel terror begin to swell up, if this is a nightmare, I need it to end. I feel like I might pass out from it.

"I need life source, but I can't take from just anyone… I need people like you".

"Take it and leave me alone!".

His eyes widen once more, his palm on my chest. Like my statement angered him. He pushes down straight on my necklace, and he looks up at me, his eyes stop glowing and I fall on the floor heavily. I look up and he has that look again, disappointed, sad.

"You're wearing some sort of amulet. So I guess you know what you're doing".

I stare down on the necklace Mabel gifted me a year ago, it was supposed to ward off bad spirits, or so she told me 'It's for your adventures and uncovering mysteries' she said.

"That's why I didn't fully sense you when you arrived".

"I wish you would tell me what the hell you're talking about".

"Wouldn't you just prefer to think of this as a messy nightmare, pines?

"I know this isn't one".

"Maybe I will, but I don't want to. Maybe I should finally give up and do the 'right thing' as your uncle once told me."

"You know grunkle Stan?" He no longer holds eye contact, his eyes stare everywhere else, except me. Something in me stirs, and I curse at myself and my teenage hormones for just being able to think how attracted I feel to him like I want to reach out and lift his stare from the old wooden floor, despite my fear, my shaking body.

"You should be asleep".

"What's going on I don't even know who you are, how did you get in here!"

"I'm Bill, but you won't need to know that now".

He comes closer to the wall I lean on, pushes his fingertips onto my temple, and pushes. His eyes are finally back on me, a selfish feeling in me stirs, I don't want him to look away ever.

"Goodnight".

My fingers reach out to his face, feeling his skin. He moves his head down, towards me. I see him pull out his pocket watch, and the ticking becomes louder and louder, I close my eyes, the feeling of his skin still wonderful, but I look up and he's gone.

I close my eyes against a bright light and open them up, I'm in bed, and the loud ticks are now Stans' alarm.


	3. A Freeze of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music*  
> SYML-Body

I put my hands up to my mouth, suppressing the feeling of gagging and need to vomit. I smash down the rusted latch, running to the restroom across my room. The room still spinning, I vomit out what feels like a week's worth of bad pizza. I look up to the moldy roof, manage to turn on the faucet on the tub with shaky hands and let it run. He wasn't a dream. He was real.

I wake up on the tub and Soos voice on the other side of the door.  
Bbuddy, you good? Stan said he heard you throwing up?"  
"I'm fine... just too much beer".  
"I'll pass the word of bad dinner... beer part between us. He doesn't need to know that. Here I'm sliding some pills. Clean water on the door. Easy ok?"  
"Thanks, soos... thanks."  
I must have managed to drag myself in the shower. My cargo pants and flannel heavy with water, I strip off and let the water properly run through my body and hair. The haunting gold glow on my mind, the scent of cedar on my nose still, pines, of him.

"Goddamn Dipper, what's wrong? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you didn't hear a single word, did you?"  
I look up at Stan, he seems pissed off for a good second. I furrow my brows, and he shakes his head.  
"Sorry Stan, I'm just tired."  
"What you been doing at night? Thinking of a girl?" He laughs loudly in the annoying way old man do and I try to smile, hoping my face isn't so pale still.  
"Just messing with you, go hang this back at the tree trunks where they were".  
I look up at the signs he's holding and my stomach drops. One of those trunks was where I first heard Bill, 2 nights ago.  
"But Stan… it's getting late, can't I do it tomorrow morning?"  
"Today you weren't awake till after 11. What makes you think you'll be up early tomorrow?"  
I look down at my shoes. I don't think I can make it back to that direction of the woods again without pissing myself.  
"Look If you hadn't been power napping you wouldn't have to do it at 7 ".  
He hands me the four signs, all directions leading to the shack for the people who decide to hike down deeper into the woods. Or the ones who get lost.  
"Why did you even put them down in the first place? I nailed them down pretty good".  
"You missed 2 and now I need more, busy season is right upon us. Look alive! You might get some tips".  
Stan walks away, leaving me alone with the signs and mix of terror and anticipation on my chest.

I got most of them done, and stand now in the west entrance of the Shack, between nested and knotted roots making a small cup by the trunk, like a root seat.  
"A rooted seat..." Mabel would be making fun of me if she heard me saying it. She would love it, I get my phone to take a picture, hoping to catch the dying sunray filtering through the massive treetops.  
"You're smiling a lot at that tree."  
I drop my phone and shriek, almost jumping to the soft voice next to me. I look to see Bill leaning against the tree trunk, his pocket watch out and his face lost in the rays of sunlight like the sun doesn't hurt.  
"Where's your amulet".  
His voice is soft, a mere whisper, a contrast to that noisy ticking. Deep in my chest, that same feeling comes back, like I want him to only see me. Not the sun, not the roots between our feet, only me.  
"I don't always wear it".  
"Wear it, you're a call to us without it. You're a magnet, and your own curiosity doesn't help, get out the woods and don't come back without it". His eyes continue to stare straight above the treetops. The sun is almost gone. His eyes still illuminate his face, sharp features, sharp shadows, symmetrical and perfect.  
"I don't have to leave if I don't want to".  
His face snaps back at me, his expression twisted up with shock and anger. I made a supernatural being angry.  
But it doesn't scare me.  
I feel like I owe it to him, something, in me... or me.  
My back hits the trunk his fingertips digging into my chest, his lips on my ear, snarling, breathing heavy, the treetops spinning, but not in the way it that makes me sick, it makes feel good.  
so good.  
"Your aura is like smoldering fire, you need your amulet fuck *Mason listen to me".  
"Take it then, take my life source and make something good of me... isn't that what you want? Isn't that why you followed me? for years I've been looking for someone like you and I have you pushing down on me."  
I can't see his expression, his face buried between the crook of my neck, his knee between my thighs. I hear no angry remark, instead, his face pulls away from my neck and he looks at me, his eyes glowing brightly, bright gold and then... blue.

The Blue light blinds me. But my body feels like it's floating. I can't see anything, can't hear anything, even though I feel like my eyes are wide open, but I can feel, and smell. Smell the scent of cedar, the feeling a hand pressed to my heart, one arm holding me up, I close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me.  
But he's pulling away, the bright light gone and his eyes... going back to gold. My head still feels dizzy. I see his lips moving but I can't hear. He comes closer, his lips mouthing ... room. Home. Amulet. I shake my head, the dizzy drunk feeling still washing over me. I let my head fall on his shoulder. I hear myself say  
'Why am I attracted to you'.  
He looks down at me, then to his watch, but the ticking is so far away. His voice whispers to me that I'm special, my life source and aura are special, something about pines.  
Pines. That's my family. We're special.  
I finally look up, no longer far away whispers. I can hear him.  
"Please stay away from me, I can't erase your memory. But I can't take away your life source".  
"Why?"  
"it's taking actual years away from your life."  
"Why did you want to before?"  
"I didn't think you were A Pine. I didn't think I would care."  
"You care about me? You barely know me."  
"I've seen you for almost 3 weeks".  
"Stalker".  
"This woods basically belong to me".  
"Why do you need life source? To do vampire stuff?" I suppress a laugh, I hear him sigh.  
"I'm not a vampire. To rebuild my dying home. When I made a portal between this world and mine, something went wrong. I wasn't strong enough, I was arrogant. Now my world is lacking I can't give it. I don't have enough".  
He slowly starts walking, almost carrying me, to the back porch.  
"Do you need a lot."  
"I need to go back to my homeworld and think of another way. Stanford isn't coming back. I need another way. "  
"You actually took my life source today."  
"yes, and you consented".  
I smile to him and let this drunken state boost my confidence to cross the space between us, a million stars are frozen in place behind him, surrounding his worried face, his sad gold eyes. I kiss him.  
And he kisses me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mason was cannonly announced as dipper's official name! I gave myself the liberty of giving Bills' psychic abilities, mind reading and all that without mentioning. I mean He's a magic being, why wouldn't he?


	4. A Freeze of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music: Elliot Moss - Slip: The Neighbourhood- Afraid

In the day time, I clean, work the register, redirect lost visitors (and buses) down the path, sometimes I cook dinner, co-host the tours, make signs. I eat lunch with Wendy or Soos or alone, or with them all. we have a single day where the mystery shack is closed, I drive down with grunkle stan to the town center, we buy necessities, I buy my junk food and hide it under his, so he can pay it. In the day time, I facetime Mabel and my friends, they tell me stories, catch me up, tell me they miss me. I do the same and tell them I miss them more. In the day time, I wear my shiny crystal amulet, in or out the woods.

But in the night time, I think of nothing except the supernatural or logic. I take off my amulet when the rays of light fade away, when dinners' done and I'm washing dishes, I run up worn down wooden stairs, open the tiny window in the room, lose myself in papers, in articles, in my own emotions. Today is no exception. How convenient would it be if someone created a 'Guide of how to survive having feelings for an interdimensional demon who can't date you and probably has no feelings for you except the will to play along'. Every morning since that night, I've told myself to see this like anyone would take a summer fling. I've told myself to try not to remember our kiss, or how great I felt in his arms, even if it was terrifying and I was powerless. Except it was with a demon. Or maybe it's all a dream and I'm insane.

Since a week, I have thrown most of my free time in researching supernatural occurrences or phenomenons in Gravity Falls. Turns out that this place is a goldmine when it comes to supernatural activities. Countless articles have been published both in newspapers and independently about weird artifacts found in caves in the outskirts of town, sightings of different legendary beasts in the woods. Even the founding of the town itself is eerie and odd like a chunk is missing. But within it, nothing was compared to Bill. No appearances of a 'human' looking abnormality, no gold pocket watch. No radiating gold light, no golden eyes. I rub my eyes, tears forming in the corners from the excessive screen time. The time on my computer reads midnight, which means I've been at it for almost 4 hours. I take a bathroom break and slide down to the kitchen for some water. It's been a week and I haven't seen him, today I didn't bother going out the woods, the humidity was unbearable. I settle in the corner of my bed and notice a wet spot right by the side of the window. Sometime between my break, the rain picked up. I curse loudly, at least my computer wasn't near it. I throw a folded towel, hoping it'll be semi-dry by the time I go to bed. I click back in the websites and my own collage of pictures and articles, and something catches my attention. The article is different. The usual source is 'Gravity falls gossiper' Instead I see 'Oregon Community Watch- Gravity F. Section'.

"Gravity Falls Newcomer Fiddleford Mcgucket leads reporters to cave, with promises he found a run-down cave filled with odd and futuristic machines, instead found was a cave with an entrance completely blocked". Apparently, it took over an hour to get to that certain location, after that they found the entrance blocked, with a single massive boulder blocking it. The entire area appeared untouched, wilderness overtaking the cave, the boulder itself looked jagged, but the moss-covered the edges only forming a perfectly symmetrical upside-down triangle. My mind fills up with questions, with no possible answer. I can't keep digging myself deeper in this hole, there's no lead, no light.

I look at my side, the window still slightly ajar, the rain not slowing down. I Send Mabel my collage and some articles, with the subject 'Read it when you can' I close my laptop. Suddenly feeling caged up, I put on my cargo shorts and dust off an old windbreaker I found in the closet of the room. In bright yellow letters, *Backupsmore University* reads in the back and only hope it fits.

The shingles are slippery, but I manage to find a spot to sit in the tiny rooftop balcony, the rain still coming down. Wendy showed me this spot my first week, and I don't think I've ever been more grateful. The jacket serves its purpose, paired with my hat I'm only about 60% wet. The rain looks different near the woods, the scent of the trees is intensified. It's almost relaxing, if not slightly uncomfortable. I stare straight and notice how the wind blew through the treetops, but the tip of the pine stayed swayed to the right. I sit up straight and see the same for all trees. Bill is close. I hop back from Wendy's spot and Head down, I need to see him. I don't get very far past the porch when I hear footsteps.

"I thought I told you to stay off".

"I know, I just didn't listen". Bill looks at me like he always does, with a stern face, sad eyes, but still glowing. I notice his attire, black pants, and black jacket, but something catches the light. A Shimmer under the jacket, gold like his pocket watch. I move to the side, ignoring his questioning face and see a gold yellow triangle nestled in the buttons of his shirt. An Upside-down triangle, just like in the boulder. I would say it's a coincidence but I know better now.

"Bill, What happened all those years ago in that cave? Why are you truly here in Gravity Falls?" I point at his chest, he looks at me, no shock or questioning look. He sighs and walks in front of me, towards the woods.

"You can't just keep yourself busy with chores, can you? What help will it do if I tell you?"

"I can't help you much, But if what you said is true, and your world is dying, I can give you more Lifesource, enough for you to last enough time in your homeworld to try to make a plan". His eyes squint at me, the glow diminishing. He looks almost human now, almost.

"If I tell you, will you wear your pendant in the woods? And not come back after this summer?"

"I don't control that, my family does... Look if this isn't some weird dream, why don't you let me just give you this life source?"

"Are you crazy? Didn't you hear me before? It takes away years from your actual life".

"10."

"What?"

"I'll give you 10 years. It's willingly".

"No your doing it on impulse".

"No. I won't feel it. Either way that sounds like something I'll regret when I'm old and withering."

"I can get back just fine".

"I'll give you my life source and wear my pendant. Take it as a selfish deed to me. Haven't you ever felt selfish?"

"I've acted selfishly for so long".

"Good. Now let someone else. Why do you even care? I'm just a human." He finally stands in front of me, and I search for his gaze, for that blinding burning light. And he does, and I feel whole.

"I care because you're not just any human. You remind me of someone... I met a while ago".

"Then let me do this. Answer my questions. Tell me why. I'll hold my end of the deal and you yours".

I get my hand out the pockets of the jacket, feeling the cold rain. He looks at me, then my hand. I see him smile, his eyes brighter than before.

"We have a deal then?"

"Deal, Bill". He extends his hands, and we shake, our fingers entwined. His eyes going blue, he brings our hands to his lips

"Deal, Mason". The blue light engulfs us, and I lose sight of everything, but never let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Backupsmore University was were Standford attended after he couldn't get in into his first option. I thought it would make sense for Stanley to just place some of his brother's old stuff away in the attic room no one uses. I also kept my 'background' music section. I read a fanfic years ago with that feature and thought it was a nice touch from the author. I always listen to music when I write, so I'd figured I'd give it a try. As Always I'm open to C.C. Much love


	5. A Freeze of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music: SYML - Fear of the water: Amber Run- I found.*

Bill leads the way through the woods. I can't see much, the stars are covered with dark clouds, the rain not ceasing. The sound the raindrops make against the trees and ground echos over and over, and at this point, I'm completely soaked. Eventually, Bill stops and looks over at me, signaling me to go in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Go inside, it should be fairly dry in there".

"I can't see anything Bill." He gives me a small smile and takes my wrist, telling me to lower my head as we enter a cave. Bill snaps his fingers and something ignites in his fingers. Soon a small fire is going in front of us, letting me fully see my surroundings.

"This isn't the one..."

"it isn't, but I figured I could explain things to you somewhere where you won't get sick". I nod at him, I look down at my right hand, it still slightly burns from the handshake with Bill, I'm not sure if it was him or the blue light he emitted.

"It'll wear off within a day. It's just the aftermath of the deal".

"So it's for real".

"Of course it is, I hope you're not rethinking it now".

"I'm not... what would happen if we don't hold up our ends?"

"For me? Not something I haven't been through before. For you, a curse". I stare at his triangle pendant, then to him. His Gaze on me, the crackle and reflection of the fire on his eyes. I don't feel much fear or regret, I just feel the warmth of the fire, the weight of his stare, it feels right on me.

 

"When your great uncle created the interdimensional portal with help from Fiddleford, it opened up the possibility to be able to bring worlds together, and traverse between them. Clearly, things didn't go to plan. He's been missing, since then, Fiddleford has lost his mind, not just figurative but he has literally forgotten of the person he truly was, his intelligence, his work. Sometime between his complete demise, the incident happened. With fear, but mostly to protect Fiddleford, I managed to block off that cave. I don't regret it. They may have taken him for being crazy, but he was already heading into that direction. I just tried to cause less trouble for him. Even if someone tried to praise him for finding the cave, they would ultimately taken him away and done... other things to his head. After that and years from the backlash of my failed plans, the pain, the sights, I've had enough. When I felt your aura, it reminded me of Stanford's. When I got near you, I realized it was a little different. That's truly the reason why I spent some time observing you. I had my mind set on just going back to my homeworld, or what I have called my homeworld. It's more dead than anything anymore, the 'nightmare' realm reduced to a wasteland. In a way, I made it my own nightmare. I could have kept what I had, but I guess.."

"You were young and careless?"

"I guess in this universe terms, sure. I had no care of consequences. I didn't for a long time, up until some decades ago." Silence washes over us, the sound of the rain decreased to little echos behind us. If everything bill has told me is true, my real uncle Stanford is gone, instead, his twin brother had taken over and has tried to bring my uncle back for decades, slowly and painfully. I can only imagine the frustration, confusion, and loss.

"I fucked up my world. I fucked up your family. I need to get out of here and die along with everything else I've touched. It's only right".

"Do you think my grunkle... my Stan can get my other great uncle back with the interdimensional portal? Ever".

"He's heading in the right direction. But that machine is dangerous." I glance back at him, He looks so tired.

"I hope he can. My grunkle... he sounds like a genius."

"You're a lot like him. You two would get along." I feel like my heart swells up. The new discovery of my great uncle having a twin lost between dimensions, Bill's story, but my hormones calling out to Bill.

"I agreed to the deal because I can go back and maybe try one last time to save something in my homeworld. Maybe if you're uncle is there, I can try to send him back in the right direction. Not that it would be simple, your uncle will try to kill me on the spot. But it'll be worth the try. For your family, and for you. You all deserve it."

"Yes, you're right. It's a good plan... so when do you think we could um, do it?"

"Do it?"

"Yeah you know, you can take my life source." I feel like my entire body is heating up, my cheeks on fire. Talking to him is so much easier when I'm in that drunken state. I look up and see him smirking.

"Oh, that 'do it', I thought you meant something else, I wouldn't want to do it this week... In exactly one week. It'll be a long process. You'll be weak for some days. We need to make it seem like you fell ill". My face still on fire, I nod towards him.

"I still feel bad Dipper".

"Don't... you deserve a chance to go back. Do your deeds". He stares at me then, the same expression on his face from the night I met him. I wish I knew what it was.

 

The walk back is much like the walk before, silent, orchestrated by wind and light rain. I look down at my phone, which I managed to keep dry by zipping up on the front pocket of the jacket.

"What do you do to time?"

"I stop it, for a while at least. That's what my pocketwatch does. I combined my own magic with a brilliant engineer hundreds of years ago. I have a bad sense of time, well your time, and with this mechanism, I can keep track of it, and how much magic I use. I stop time within a certain radius. It used to be more powerful. My magic at least."

"What happens when it unpasues?"

"Just goes back to the continuum of time. Flows right back to where it should be. Thank you, Mason... for helping me see what to do. And do it properly". He walks me back to were he always does, at the steps of the back porch. I turn to my side to look at him, locking eyes immediately.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm being selfish and helping you".

"Except you're not". I reach out for his wrist, and he takes hold of my hand. Something in me stirs, and for the first time it's not just my hormones going insane, it's not just something warm pooling in my abdomen and my chest. It's something my mind, I wouldn't think he would be 'thanking me' for this. I feel like something isn't right. There's no remorse in his voice, no lie but something tugs at me still.

"You know... I can read you out to an extent, but I've never controlled you. At least I hope you believe me in that. But if I'm being truthful with you, at least my last weeks have been admiring a beautiful part of this universe'. He brings my palm up to his mouth, places small kisses down my wrist. My insides feel like jelly, my mind going blank.

"Do you say this to every candidate you have for life source, Bill?" I smile at him, and he laughs. Small, quiet, but like nothing I've heard before. Even if he was using me, I'd prefer him over a dumb ass in high school that wants nothing out of me except to throw me away later. I can take this hurt. It's what high school is for right? Dumb things and illogical romances.

"Only you. I've never met a human like you. Even your Uncle, his ability was different. It must be a family trait. Pines are determined in different ways."

His arm wraps an arm around my waist. His gaze like liquid gold, I dip my head towards his neck, looking up into him, my nose bumping into his chin.

"May I?" All I can do is just nod now. He kisses me with confidence, with passion. I can't tell what I'm doing except following his lead, My hand still holding on to his. I Just want him to pause time one more time, to pause everything in this town, everything in me, and just kiss me until we can't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it Wasn't clear, I'm taking a lot of creative liberties. I know everyone is judging me for making Bill super soft, but I'm a sucker for that ya know? About 2 more Chapters left! I'm excited, and as always much love.


	6. Unfrozen Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, going to wrap it up in some days with the Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music: James Arthur- Impossible: Phantogram- Fall in Love 'Until the ribbon breaks re-imagination'.  
> Really recommend listening to it while you read the chapter, it'll add to the atmosphere!

I stare at myself in the mirror. From my current stance, I can see everything behind me. The messy bed, the open window, my notebook and computer on the edge on the tiny nightstand. I can see the light shine through my eyes, speckles of browns shining. The same flannel that usually hangs tied on the waist of my jeans can finally be properly worn, thanks to the dip in temperature. My Doc Martens are a permanent muddy black from the constant work I do inside and out. Today marks my midpoint in Gravity Falls. Part of me wonders what it would be like to stay here, for a while. I know I can't, but I let the thought create scenarios on my head, putting aside the secrets, the portal hiding in Stans' basement, but I Pull away from the mirror, yanking off the amulet. It's almost time for me to meet Bill. I can't let my mind and heart pull too much into those dreams, because Bills' in all of them. And Bill won't be here much longer, and neither will I.

 

"Let's Just get it over with, It'll be fine".

"It won't be fine. I can promise you that."

"I'll be out how long? 2 days at worse?"

"2 days of you fully being unconscious. Your family will think you're almost dead. Who knows how doctors will take your condition."

"Splitting it in 3 go's is too long too."

"I'm the one who takes the life source here, Dipper. Not you. I know.. I've seen what it does when I take a lot".

"Then let's split it evenly. 2 sessions. We can make it work. I can be knocked out in bed and you can finish it off a day after the first session. It only makes sense that we do it as quick as possible."

"It makes sense that we think of your health too. I'm in no specific rush."

"I know myself. I know my body, my hyperactive mind, and energy. We can do this". I finally reach out closer to him, he looks at me still with doubtful eyes.

"I know that too, Dipper".

"Then trust me. I trusted you."

His stare drops to his feet, and our hands entwined.

" I trust you. I wouldn't ever trust a demon though".

"I know. But I'm allowed to be stupid at least once."

He looks up and smirks at me, and I may be a lowly nerd back home, my group of friends just my sister and the members of chess club and journalism, but in here, I'm brave and smart, I know how to use my voice, I have the most beautiful pair of golden eyes locked on mine, I'm given kisses I can't even begin to describe, my hands and his know where to go, what to do. In here, I'm truly who I should be.

 

"Is this comfortable for you? We'll be like this for a bit".

"It is, though I can't imagine being uncomfortable with you holding me".

"It's not about me, it's about how much I have to take. Ready?"

"We've already done this, just go for it..."

I can't finish my sentence, I see the same blue radiating light as before, It burns my eyes, burns through my whole body, but I can still feel Bills' arms. I just want to stare as long as I possibly can, I don't know if I'll forget later, I don't know if Bill will make me forget, but I don't care as long as I can remember the feeling his gaze gave me. I begin to lose my grip on his arm, but I can feel his steady on the small of my back. A small voice in the back of head tells me to relax, to close my eyes. I know it's my own, and for the time I do what I'm told without a fight and close my eyes, let the tiredness engulf me".

"Do you think I'll be good ok enough to at least not alarm Stan?"

"You'll be dizzy still but not that weak, I'll help you go down in a deep sleep for your mind to come back faster too. We can make it seem like you have a fever".

"Ok, same place tomorrow, right?"

"I'll come to you, just try to stay put. Don't put your amulet on. Come on I'll put you to sleep".

"I don't think I need the boost, I feel like I can sleep forever".

"Still, it'll make it faster, I told you a single go wouldn't work..." I see Bills' mouth moving, but my thoughts are loud now. Something in me hurts, like a knot in my chest.

"After tomorrow, I won't see you again will I?" He stops talking, and I can hear my voice, it sounds like the smallest whisper.

"I just need to know, you don't need to lie".

"No, not like this. But I belong to the Nightmare realm, I can travel between dreams. My appearances might reform, and it'll be... like a dream".

"I'd like that, I'd love to see you in my dreams, nightmares, death, I don't care".

"Then I will Mason."

"Deal?"

"No, A promise".

 

This entire day has felt like a daydream, Stan came a couple of times, he left food. Wendy and Soos both checked in, my eyes felt they were glued, but I tried to reassure them It would go away soon enough. I Slowly walked to the restroom and I don't think I have ever taken a shower in an hour, but today I did. I dress in basketball shorts and a plain shirt, Not bothering with my hair and going straight to the soup that has gone cold on my nightstand. I push the empty plates and water bottle away and reach for my journal, where I had documented and doodled everything. With shaky hands, I write down my fears, and my heartbreaking, I let myself hurt for what I have always known couldn't be, for every emotion and thought that has gone through my head for Bill. I heave and breath heavily, trying to scuffle my loud crying, my want and need to scream. With light tremors running downmy body, I see the last dying rays of sunlight through my window. I look down to my see my notebook, wipe my face down with the sleeve of my shirt, I write little by little, until the light becomes dark and look up to see Bill kneeling in front of me, the bedsheets pushed to the side. I put my notebook down and lean closer to him, wrapping my arms around him, crying still.

"Tell me I'm being illogical Bill. Please"

"You're just human, Dipper. A young man, growing mentally still. This is my fault".

"It's not, I pushed this".

"I did too. I was selfish without even noticing".

"I was selfish too. So I guess it's ok".

"For you, absolutely, but I know better". I hold on tightly to him, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

Even the fiery blue light coming from his golden eyes can't distract me from my own distraught mind tonight. The dizziness comes quicker today though, and I close my eyes, fear on my mind, that when I open them again he won't be there again.

But he pulls away, slowly, the light fades, I feel it and know it even through closed eyes. I open them slowly, my body feeling like a rock. I want to tell him to not leave yet, I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"I'm here Mason... right here. Don't force it. I'll be here until dawn if you want me too."

He holds on my body and positions me with my back against the headboard, upright. His forehead lightly touching mine, he lays chase kisses on my lips.

"I'm sorry Mason... I should have known you would be hurting. But I can make this right. Will you let me?"

I look up to him, beckoning him to come closer. I manage to whisper for him 'keep the promise'

"I'll honor our promise of course. Let me just do things my way. Please". The same creeping feeling from last week comes back, and I don't know what he wants to do. But I shake my head, yes, giving his hand a small squeeze. Even if he wants to destroy the world then he can, because at the end what can a 17-year-old kid from Cali do to stop a demon?

"Go to sleep Dipper".

"Don't...go"

"I'll be here. and on these". He lightly taps on my temple and my notebook. I cry into his chest, Not closing my eyes to see his eyes truly for one last time, sloppy kisses, his voice in my ear, it all muddles together and until I can't stay awake longer, letting the dizziness take me to my misery. I close my eyes, but I manage to see the last flash of blue, a hand on the side of my head. Whatever Bill plans to do now is ok, because something in my heart doesn't hurt as much anymore, I can still feel his embrace, I let my consciousness go blank.


	7. Scarred Continuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Listen to my background writing music: Moby: The Sorrow Tree (Daughter of Cain Remix) *

The sun hasn’t been out much. Neither have I. I’ve been able to get around since yesterday after two days of being in bed, of dizzy ceilings and hushed voices. But now I’m sitting in the back porch with Mabel, watching my two grunkles speak.  
“Can you believe he’s back? We all missed it! Even you, and you were right here, did you even know we had another great uncle?”  
“I didn’t either. But it’s nice. It feels whole now, well at least compared to how it was before”.  
Mabel looks at me and smiles, ushering me to finish my dinner even though I’m not hungry. I look up towards dark clouds, the wind picking up more. The scent of the woods is so familiar but new, something about it triggers a warm feeling in my chest. I can’t put my finger on it, but it makes me smile.  
“What are you looking up to the sky for and smiling all creepy?”  
“No nothing. It just feels like a storm is coming”.  
“I hope it goes away, I’ll only be here a week and then you’ll be gone with me back to Cali.”  
“I want to stay longer, I’m sure I can convince them with our grunkle being back.”  
“Maybe. They really want you back though. Mom was upset she couldn’t come to see you”.  
“It was nothing serious anyway, just a fever”.  
“How’d you even catch it?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t remember much from those days at all.” 

The tiny triangle window is wide open, the cool breeze and scent of rain filling the room. Mabel's talking away downstairs to our grunkles, and I know that means I’m free for the evening. I sit down on the edge of the bed, exhaustion making me feel like everything is in slow. My wet hair drips down to my legs and sheets, but I refuse to get up for the towel and dry it, instead, I lazily run my fingers through it, and hope it dries quickly so I can sleep. I reach for my earphones at the edge of the bed, and they’re tangled down with my charger and one of my notebooks. I reach for both, putting my earphones by my phone and open the notebook. A lot of the pages are blank or seemed to have been taken off, except for a couple towards the front. I skim through the few pages in the front, the water in my hair dripping down to the pages. I usually keep this notebook to write phenomena’s, and I have no recollection of writing it them this summer. I don’t see why I would write about something called “Bill” which sounds fairly human to me. The doctor had told grunkle Stan I would be out of it for some days, but I don’t think I’d write in this notebook in my own delirious mind. I throw myself down in the bed, turning off the lamp on the nightstand, I lay the notebook next to me, too tired to read or make sense of it, but maybe tomorrow I can understand it. Maybe tomorrow I can understand why we suddenly have a new grunkle, why they’re names switched, why I have no memory. Why there's a small scar by my temples, almost hidden in my hairline, a tiny triangle, almost as if it perfectly designed and tattooed onto my temple, symmetrically perfect and beautiful. The rain by the window sings me to sleep, I lightly tap the scar, it doesn’t hurt, but something in my chest does. Like I’m being hallowed out, missing from me, and I’m missing it. I close my eyes, the feeling spreading through me in waves, and I don't mind it, it feels familiar, like the rain, the scent of cedar, the low golden glow of the lamp, like a gaze only I can see, and it only sees me. Maybe I can dream and the feeling will go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't keep yall waiting too long. I always loved this ship, after years I'm happy I finally wrote about them.  
> Much love, LL.S.


End file.
